


Objects In Reflectors Are Closer Than They Appear

by Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Filthy Photographs, Glasses, I have a Nines in glasses kink, I will not apologise, Light BDSM, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: Gavin/Nines - Car Blowjob + Glasses Nines + BDSM (ish) dynamics(thanks for the title 🧸)
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Objects In Reflectors Are Closer Than They Appear

"When we get back, I want you to strip off as soon as we cross the threshold into our apartment," Nines stated, his concentration fixed on the road, more than capable of accommodating both the conversation and driving at the same time. 

"Yeah, then what?" Gavin replied cockily, he knew he was in for a treat since he'd been good all day, but that always made him stray the line up to being overconfident. 

Not that Nines was bothered of course since he often encouraged Gavin's petulance, it was fun. Gavin was just fun to be around, when it was the two of them, and they could be rude to each other, and snarky and just _laugh_. Nines loved that. 

"Then, I'm going to take you to the bedroom pin you down to the bed and fuck you hard, just like I know you've been wanting all day." 

"Nines..." 

"Surely you aren't at your limit from just that?"

"Please, you've been teasing me all day too," Gavin started to squirm in his seat. 

"Well when you put it that way... It does seem unfair. Well Gav, it's up to you, do you want something now, or do you want what I promised when we get back?"

"That's still unfair," Gavin huffed, and Nines regretted he was driving so he couldn't look at Gavin's expression. 

"So you want your cake and you want to eat it too?" Nines' said, his amusement showing in his tone.

"Yeah, why not? I put up with so much from you today. For starters teasing me by sucking on the end of your glasses arm like that, and then fucking leaning over me and shit. And then in the toilets too-"

"Okay, I get your point," Nines answered smiling now. He looked for a quiet place to pull over and found one within seconds. He pulled in smoothly and parked. 

"Oh fuck, you're actually?" Gavin looked at him shocked like he'd just only registered that they had pulled in.

"Pull your seat back Gavin," Nines commanded as he unclipped his seatbelt. Gavin fumbled to unclip his own, he jammed back hard on the seat lever and slammed it all the way back against the back seats. 

Nines shifted, slotting himself in the footwell in between Gavin's legs he made a point of pushing his glasses up against the bridge of his nose, knowing that Gavin got a little kick out of it when he did. 

"You know the rules," Nines prompted. 

"No interference. No touching you. Just let it happen," Gavin recited. 

"Good boy," Nines praised him and watched him shudder under the words, "Jeans off."

Gavin nodded, unzipping his fly and shifting to push his jeans down to his knees. Nines took them the rest of the way off for him, over top of his shoes, leaving the footwear on. It was an odd choice but Nines always enjoyed seeing Gavin like that. Always enjoyed it when he was in too much of a hurry to care that he's only removed the amount of clothes that were necessary to lose to complete his task. 

Gavin pulled one leg up and held his thigh to his chest, resting his foot against the armrest on the car door to give Nines better access. 

"Thank you," Nines said after Gavin had settled.

Of course Gavin's cock was already extremely hard, it looked almost painful, so aggressively swollen that his foreskin had peeled back on it's own leaving the head exposed in all its glory. Leaking pre-come already. 

"It's probably a good thing we stopped isn't it Gav?" 

Gavin nodded, entirely too consumed with lust and anticipation to be snarky. It was entirely adorable. 

Nines wrapped his thumb, forefinger and middle finger in a circle around the base of Gavin's dick firmly, to keep it in place and to ensure he didn't blow his load right away. He then sunk down slowly on Gavin, taking him in a centimetre at a time, gaze cast upwards at Gavin's aggressively flushed face the whole time. Peaking over the edge of his glasses straight into Gavin's eyes. Knowing full well the effect it had. 

Gavin's panting breaths became low pathetic moans as Nines began to work his cock in his mouth, keeping a steady rhythm and a tight controlled pressure at the base. 

"Nines! Oh fuck-" Gavin looked down at him, pupils blown, unable to tear his eyes away from the fantasy unfolding before him. 

Nines had never blown Gavin with his glasses on before, in fact, he often teased him that it would never happen. 

So now, the disbelief mixed with the arousal and need was quite the expression on Gavin's face. His mouth seemingly open in a perfect 'o', his brows drawn up high, sweat starting to form on his brow. 

"Oh shit! Ah- Nines! Please?"

Nines raised his eyebrow, knowing he was conveying a simple question, a silent 'what?'

"I wanna-No, I _need_ to come," Gavin spat. 

Nines wanted to pull off and tease but honestly, having Gavin like this was a treat for him too. So he doubled down.

He let go of the grip and quickened his pace, monitoring Gavin's vitals and body tells for the exact moment he was going to orgasm, and when he felt it, _that's_ when he pulled off, letting Gavin's ejaculate catch him across his glasses and hair. 

And Gavin _was not_ expecting that _at all_. 

He was just about breathless, the hand not bracing his thigh had found itself pulling the back of his own hair hard, he looked down at Nines, hearts practically glowing in his eyes as he absorbed the sight. 

"What do we say Gav?"

"Thank you!" Gavin spluttered, "Thank you so much. Fuck. Nines!" His hand fell out of his hair and his head tipped back onto the headrest for a few moments as he recovered, "Nines?"

"Yes?"

"Can... Can I take a photo of you?"

Nines grinned wide, "You are utterly hopeless you know that right?"

"That wasn't a no though?" 

Nines smirked, searching around in the pocket of Gavin's discarded jeans for his phone, he pressed it into Gavin's hands, "Here you go, pervert." 

"Thanks," Gavin flashed a grin, clearly too hopped up on oxytocin to pay any mind to the mild insult. 

He snapped the photo with glee.

Nines then took his glasses off, "Clean them." 

"Oh, fuck- Yes, of course," Gavin took the specs from him and began to lick his own mess from the lenses.

"Gavin?"

Gavin paused, "Yeah?"

"By my reckoning, you owe me a photo back, may I?"

"F- Fuuuck. Nines! Yes, but- Oh fuck, and you called me a perv." 

"We're both as bad as each other you know that right?" 

Gavin nodded, continuing to clean his mess, trusting Nines to take his own shot with his 'weird robot abilities'. Nines knew he'd probably look at it just as often as Gavin looked at his photo, if not more.

"After all this do you think you could go another round?" Nines teased as they both cleaned up and got seated (and in Gavin's case, dressed appropriately.)

"Abso-fuckin-lutely," Gavin said grinning wide. 

"Good, now maybe you'll be less of a distraction as we drive home," Nines said starting the engine. 

"Yeah, maybe," Gavin said cheekily.

"Don't push your luck."

"That's all I ever push, you love me for it," Gavin said easily.

And it was true.  
So fucking true. 

"Yeah, I do. Let's go home."

"I can't wait."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sunshine and Forsythia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087688) by [Phrensiedom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrensiedom/pseuds/Phrensiedom)




End file.
